inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3
Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again is the third episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and Kagome are told they must work together to find all the Shikon no Tama shards. # After having an argument, Kagome returns to the present, but is attacked by Yura with hair stands. Summary Kagome bathes in a cold lake, loudly lambasting the lack of hot baths in the feudal era. Kaede tells the villagers that Kagome is going through a purification ceremony to discourage the villagers from peeping at her. She submerges herself in the water and remembers a conversation with Kaede in which Kaede told Kagome and Inuyasha to work together as a team and find the shards of the Sacred Jewel. After Kagome's bath, Kagome notices that Inuyasha is spying on her. Inuyasha insists that he was looking for an opportunity to steal the Shikon Shard from her and was not peeping. As Kagome quickly gets dressed in miko robes behind a bush, Kaede reiterates what she said before about Inuyasha and Kagome teaming up. Inuyasha complains about working with Kagome, who thinks he hates her because of her resemblance to Kikyō. Meanwhile, Yura is combing hair on a skull and talking to herself about the Shikon no Tama. Back with Kagome, a woman asks Kaede for some help and Kaede leaves Inuyasha and Kagome to help the woman (whose daughter suddenly feels ill). Inuyasha tells Kagome to change back into her school girl clothes. Kagome assumes it's because she looks like Kikyō and then tells him that if he keeps being so mean, there is no way that they will be able to work together. Inuyasha doesn't care because he thinks he can find the Sacred Jewel shards on his own. Kagome tells Inuyasha that she's going back home because he doesn't need her. In the village, as Kaede tends to the woman's daughter, she notices strands of hair controlling the girl as the girl suddenly rises into the air. With a knife in hand, the girl attacks Kaede. In the woods, Kagome arrives at the well. She eventually sees that strands of hair are surrounding the well. Then, Yura appears and is surprised that Kagome can see the hair. Inuyasha arrives at the village and sees the girls with knives. Inuyasha takes it has a challenge. Back with Kagome, Yura introduces herself as she uses her hair to control the girls. Yura uses a strand of hair to retrieve the pouch with the Shikon shard from Kagome. Yura is shocked to find just a shard. Yura attacks Kagome, who in an attempt to dodge Yura, falls into the well. Yura can't find Kagome anywhere in the well and wonders where she went... Back at the village, Inuyasha concludes that the village girls have decided to kill him. Suddenly an injured Kaede tells Inuyasha not to touch the girls. Inuyasha wonders how Kaede got hurt. Kaede soon learns that Kagome returned home. Kaede then tells Inuyasha that the girls are being controlled, so he shouldn't harm them. In the distance, Yura controls the hair and wraps Inuyasha in the hair. When the village men (who are also being controlled) appear, Kaede tells Inuyasha that he has to retreat, so he does. As Yura is gathering her strands she notices one of Inuyasha's silver hair strands and decides that she wants more. In the present, Kagome is delighted to be home again. Back in the past, Inuyasha is partially burying Kaede, so she can hide. Inuyasha tells her that he'll come back for her. Inuyasha runs off to find Kagome. As Inuyasha searches for Kagome, he's being followed by Yura's hair. Meanwhile, back in the present, Kagome is enjoying a hot bath. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sōta Higurashi *Mistress Centipede *Shibugarasu *Kikyō *Yura *Grandpa Higurashi }} Notes *After Kagome's face was cut by Yura's hair, her cut disappeared on and off for the rest of the episode. *Kaede explains to Inuyasha and Kagome that it wasn't Kagome, or her arrow that shattered the Sacred Jewel, but the Crow Demon's foot that she tied to the arrow that shattered it. *When Yura tied Inuyasha to a tree in what's known as the Cat's Cradle. *The pouch Kagome used to store the jewel shard was not seen again in the series. *It's never explained what happened to the outfit Kaede lent Kagome after she returned to the present. *This is the first time Kagome passes through the Well back to the present; without the Shikon no Tama or any shards. Differences from the manga * The panel with the villagers commenting on Kagome, who is taking a bath in a nearby river, performing a purification ceremony to raise her spiritual powers is omitted in the anime. * The anime includes a scene of Yura in her nest of skulls, joyous about the return of the Shikon Jewel. * In the manga, the village woman who asks for Kaede's help is shown with two children accompanying her. She has only one in the anime. * In the manga, Kagome first notices Yura's hair when birds are cut in two after flying through it; the anime instead has Kagome notice a leaf being cut in two. * In the manga, when Inuyasha is first attacked by the village girls being controlled, he slams them to the ground before realizing who they are. * When Inuyasha attempts to pull out Yura while he's wrapped in her hair, she explains in the manga that this won't work because the hair grows, while she simply severs the hair in the anime. * Yura's obsession with Inuyasha's silver hair is only present in the anime. zh:第三集 ms:Episod 3 vi:Tập 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episode set in the modern era